The demand for genotyping is increasing rapidly, fuelled by research into complex traits through large association studies, with large numbers of samples and SNPs. At the same time, the need for microsatellite genotyping and sequencing continues to exist in at least their current levels. Therefore, the capacity for rapid, cheap, high-throughput sequencing and genotyping must increase. The recent rapid explosion in laboratory instrumentation is well able to keep pace with this increasing need. However, this high technology comes with a high price tag. It can prove impossible for any but the largest, most well-funded laboratories to find the resources to move from one cutting-edge technology to the next as their research progresses. To address this problem, the University of California, Los Angeles has made a commitment to supporting and facilitating the research of all its scientists by providing a system of state-of-the-art Core facilities. These Cores are staffed and equipped to allow scientists to concentrate more time on intellectual problem solving, and less on acquiring and learning new technologies. The UCLA Sequencing and Genotyping Core serves the research needs of a large user base in the local scientific community. We have identified a coming need for an inexpensive method to generate increasingly large numbers of SNP genotypes. In order to meet this need, while at the same time continuing to support the sequencing and microsatellite requirements of the scientists we serve, the Core needs to update its capacity. We are requesting funds for an AB 3730XL, 96 Capillary DNA Analyzer. The Core has been successfully operating older models of this technology for over five years. Currently there are two AB 3700 capillary instruments, and one AB 3730S, 48 capillary instrument. These three instruments are currently running close to capacity, generating DNA sequence, microsatellites, and SNPs on a daily basis. The 3700 instruments have been in continuous operation for four years, and will need to be replaced very soon. The 3700 cannot run SNP genotypes, and the sequence it produces has shorter read lengths and inferior quality to the 3730. The 3700 is less efficient, more prone to break-down, and has higher running costs and per-sample costs than the 3730. The model has been discontinued, and will not be supported within two years of the requested funding period. Therefore, it is necessary to replace the 3700s with the requested 3730 instrument. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]